Culpa
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Não importa o quanto ela gostava de estar com ele, sua presença ao lado de Accelerator só traria problemas ao rapaz e Last Order sabia muito bem que a culpa era sua.


**To Aru Majutsu no Index não me pertence.**

**Título**: Culpa

**Gênero:** Amizade

**Anime/ Mangá:** To Aru Majutsu no Index

**Personagens:** Accelerator e Misakinha (Last Order)

**Classificação:** K+

**Nota:** Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

**Nota 2**: A história possui spoilers dos acontecimentos dos episódios 19 a 24 de To Aru Majutsu no Index II.

Boa leitura!

**CULPA**

O dia estava ligeiramente frio, o céu anunciava o fim de tarde e o centro comercial estava realmente muito cheio. Mas Last Order não se importava com nada disso, sua atenção estava presa em outro lugar. Era impressão sua ou ele estava mancando mais? Seus olhos pareciam ainda mais sombrios e ele olhava todos os lados da rua antes de dar um passo. Claro que ele deveria estar mais preocupado e desconfiado depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas Last Order julgava que aquilo já era paranoia. Mas não disse nada e nem correu na frente como sempre fazia. Apenas permaneceu em silêncio, andando no ritmo que ele ditava, encarando-o de esguelha para evitar perguntas.

Fazia poucos dias que Misakinha tinha saído do hospital. Accelerator não fora visita-la uma única vez e nem apareceu em casa depois que ela voltou. Quando finalmente voltou para casa, parecia cansado e irritado, e pelo que Yomikawa dissera ele andava muito tempo fora de casa. Yomikawa não perguntou, e embora Last Order fosse um poço de curiosidade, também não disse nada. Não depois de ver aqueles olhos.

Accelerator não disse nada, mas Last Order sabia que ele a culpava. Sempre que pisava na bola, ele aparecia com o olhar repressor, vociferando furioso, para no final dizer que não se importava. Mas agora era diferente. Ele a olhara como se fosse uma estranha e não dissera nenhuma palavra sobre o incidente.

Last Order sabia que ele tinha lutado e quase morrido para resgatá-la. Sabia que tinha despertado seu lado sombrio novamente. Mas achou que tudo passaria quando eles voltassem para os tempos pacíficos. Talvez fosse o desejo ingênuo de seu lado infantil, mas ela sabia que não seria fácil dessa vez. E suas brincadeiras e descontrações não poderiam camuflar que realmente a culpa era sua.

Talvez sua existência fosse um erro. Um fardo pesado para qualquer um carregar. Ela era um projeto interrompido, uma criança com sérios problemas e ser o servidor da rede MISAKA sempre faria dela um alvo. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter sido destruída, ter fugido da cidade-academia, ter ido para bem longe onde ninguém saberia de sua existência. Mas ela fora egoísta, seu egoísmo a levou até Accelerator. Seu egoísmo fez com que ele arriscasse a vida por ela, não apenas uma vez e seu egoísmo acabaria por matá-lo. Mas ela precisava vê-lo, ao menos uma vez.

Last Order não saberia precisar quando surgiu a necessidade dele. Talvez fosse um desejo inconsciente, já que todas as irmãs tinham sido projetadas apenas para que Accelerator evoluísse seus poderes. Talvez tenha sido a primeira que o viu. Talvez tenha sido quando ele a levou para almoçar.

Almoçar com ele era uma de suas melhores lembranças, era triste comer sozinha e tê-lo ali do outro lado da mesa era um sonho realizado. Não importava se ele não desfrutara da refeição, se só a maltratava e se a conversa tornou-se séria e sombria. Aquele era um momento muito especial para ela. Poder admirar os cabelos claros e ser observada pelo olhar intenso do rapaz.

Mas ela realmente era egoísta, precisava mais do que um almoço, mais do que estar ao lado dele no hospital. Cada segundo ao seu lado fazia ansiá-la por mais e em seus pensamentos infantis, ela acreditou que ficariam juntos para sempre. Mas ela só lhe trazia problemas, e no final terminaria por mata-lo. Não queria que ele morresse, nem queria se afastar dele, ela apenas queria ser feliz. E sabia que ser feliz dependia dele.

"Last Order!" A voz saiu alta e autoritária e a tirou de seu devaneio pessimista, e só quando olhou para o adolescente ao seu lado, percebeu que a imagem estava difusa e distorcida, ela estava chorando. "Por que está chorando?" Mas não havia flexão ou preocupação na voz.

"Não estou chorando, diz Misaka tentando esconder suas lágrimas." Mas apesar da frase, ela não tentava escondê-las ou secá-las.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, ainda mais irritado e sem muita cerimonia a puxou pelo braço, levando-a para o parque. Estavam no centro comercial e as pessoas já estavam olhando estranho ao ver uma criança chorando em companhia de um adolescente, talvez pensassem que ele era um tarado ou algo parecido. Podiam chamar a polícia e mais problemas era tudo o que ele não queria.

Last Order não disse uma palavra o caminho todo, nem mesmo reclamou da força que ele puxava o braço magro. Nem reclamou quando ele a sentou em um banco, mas ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Não importa o quanto tentasse, o quanto limpasse as lágrimas ou segurasse o choro, quando dava por si, o rosto já estava lavado.

"Por que está chorando?" O rapaz perguntou de novo, no rosto ainda aquela expressão de quem não se importa.

"Misaka sente dor." A voz saiu como um gemido.

Accelerator encarou a menina, confuso, ela não tinha se machucado. Não que ele tivesse visto. Seria alguma sequela do ataque?

"Onde?" a curiosidade traiu sua voz, mas seu rosto permaneceu impassível.

"Aqui." E a garota levou a mão ao coração. "Misaka sabe que é um problema e que só trago transtornos para você. É culpa da Misaka e os problemas não param de aparecer, diz Misaka sendo sincera com seus sentimen..."

Mas a garota não teve chance de terminar a frase, tudo que ouviu foi o som da bengala atingindo o chão e um mar de cabelos brancos preencherem sua visão turva. Sentiu os braços magros envolverem suas costas e a respiração quente e acelerada contra seu pescoço. Podia sentir o coração dele batendo mais rápido e barulhento que o seu.

"Isso não importa, você me entendeu?" Ele apertou o abraço como que para confirmar suas palavras. "Eu nunca vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça a você, mesmo que eu morra..."

"Mas..." as lágrimas eram tantas que ela mal conseguia falar. "Eu não quero que você morra. Eu quero ficar com você. Eu só posso ser feliz com você, diz Misaka em meio às lágrimas e com o rosto muito vermelho depois de se declarar."

Accelerator apertou ainda mais o abraço, mas seu coração agora batia devagar, quase como se tivesse parado. Seu cérebro ainda processava as palavras proferidas pela criança, mas de repente tudo pareceu ilusório. Todo seu esforço atual para mantê-la segura. Sua frieza e indiferença. Ele se culpava por ter se aproximado demais e ter arrastado a criança para seus problemas. Mas Last Order sentia-se da mesma forma. Estava triste e solitária sem ele. Era estranho que no final, ambos dividissem o mesmo pensamento. Eram tão diferentes, mas estavam conectados. As mesmas emoções, desejos e medos, mesmo que tudo isso fosse demonstrado de forma muito diferente.

O abraço durou muito mais tempo do que ele desejava. Nunca em toda sua vida se sentira tão íntimo ou próximo de alguém. Nunca ninguém se importara com ele, nunca ninguém se importou se ele estava vivo ou bem, nem ele mesmo. Mas agora era diferente, essa maldita pirralha fazia tudo ficar diferente.

O adolescente separou o abraço e recuperou a bengala caída. O céu atingia um tom cinzento, anunciando que as temperaturas iriam cair. Last Order se ajeitou no banco, secou as lágrimas e exibiu aquele típico e radiante sorriso.

"Por que você anda estranho? Pergunta Misaka muito curiosa em relação a sua mudança de comportamento." Perguntou encarando-o com aqueles olhos grandes e inocentes.

"Eu estava te protegendo." Disse com certo desgosto.

"Do que Misaka precisa ser protegida? Pergunta Misaka ainda mais curiosa."

Accelerator revirou os olhos, muita coisa havia acontecido enquanto a garota permanecera no hospital e havia novos problemas onde ele havia se metido e que temia estender a ela. Coisas que ela não precisava saber.

"Nada, apenas o de sempre." Respondeu mal-humorado. Fez um carinho na cabeça da menina, bagunçando lhe os cabelos, mas colocou tanta força que quase a derrubou do banco.

A garota se recompôs e desajeitadamente puxou a manga da blusa do adolescente.

"Ei" chamou e esperou que ele a encarasse. "Vamos ficar juntos para sempre, não é?" Simples, direta e crua. Sem enrolações ou vícios de linguagem. Apenas a pergunta que a vinha martirizando por dias.

Accelerator não respondeu, sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e encarou o céu acinzentado. Ele sabia que a resposta para aquela pergunta era não, mas realmente ele desejava que eles pudessem ficar juntos para sempre.

* * *

N[1]: Last Order não combina com momentos depres, mas era fundamental para a construção da fic. Além disso, eu imagino que ela realmente se sente um fardo para o Accelerator.

N [2]: Não sei se consegui transmitir as emoções corretamente. Embora eu goste de Accelerator e Last Order como um casal, ao mesmo tempo isso me incomoda e prefiro a relação deles mais fraternal. Enfim, tentei deixar ambíguo como no anime para que cada um interprete como desejar.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindos!


End file.
